1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of a card game to facilitate the learning of spelling. Additionally, knowledge regarding other subjects such as religion, geography, history and government may also be learned secondarily.
2. Background Information
Some games have been devised where the players create words from indicia, for example, from letters available to them. However, these types of games have the fundamental approach wherein the players rely primarily on their own knowledge of words and their creation. The present invention differs substantially in that players are commanded to spell words of varying lengths depending on the cards played.